G-Force
G-Force (Japanese:モルモットは性交し、死ぬ Hepburn: G no Kimyō na Force) is a Japanese manga series written and illustrated by Steve Buscemi. It was originally serialized in MsPaintAdventures.com from 1987 to 2004 before being transferred to the monthly magazine Undertale Monthly in 2005. The current story arc, "JoJoRatto", started in 2011. G-Force is currently the world's second largest manga series with its chapters collected into 121 fatass volumes and counting. The first season of the anime adaption by Andrew Hussie adapted the first two parts and aired in Japan between October 5, 2012 and April 5, 2013. In the United States, it aired on Nickelodeon's programming block starting on October 15, 2016. A second season covering the third part, Speckles Crusaders, aired between April 4, 2014 and June 19, 2015, and a third season covering the fourth part, Guinea Is Unpigable, aired from April 1, 2016 to December 23, 2016. The series is distributed in North America by Nintendo for the Nintendo Labo port, while the Blu-ray and merchandising rights for the series are owned by Hussie. Plot G-Force tells the story of the GForce family, a family whose various members discover they are destined to take down supernatural foes using unique powers that they possess. The manga is split up into 8 unique parts, each following the story of one member of the GForce family, who inevitably has a name that can be abbreviated to the titular "G-Force". The first six parts of the series take place within a single continuity, while parts 7 and 8 take place in an alternate continuity Part 1: In the 1880s in Great Britain, the young Norman Rockwell meets his new adopted brother Speckles, who only wants to usurp Norman Rockwell as heir to the Gforce family. However, his attempts are thwarted and he resorts to using an ancient Stone Mask which transforms him into a fucking mole. Norman Rockwell, with Italian Vore master PertDeGert and former street thug NitroMega at his side, must now find a way to stop Speckles, using his newly found affinity for the Vore martial arts, now that Speckles sights are set on nothing less than world domination. Part 2: '' In New York City in 1938, GrimpGromp, grandson of '''Norman Rockwell, who has a natural affinity for the Vore technique, becomes entangled in his grandfather's destiny when the Nigger Men, supernatural beings of impossible power, awaken after failed experiments by Nazi Rabbit special forces. GrimpGromp ultimately teams up with ZipZoopZoopy, PertDeGert's grandson, and Zip's teacher, Thotticus, a woman mysteriously tied to Grimp, to stop the Nigger Men from obtaining a mystical artifact in Thotticus's possession that will grant them complete immortality and bring about the end of the world at their hands, so long as GrimpGromp can master the Vore technique to beat the Nigger Men in a rematch for the antidotes to cummies they implanted in his body. '''''Part 3: In 1989, Jotaro Kujo, a Japanese high school student, places himself in jail because he believes he is possessed by an evil spirit. His mother, Mama Whale calls on her father GrimpGromp to talk sense into Jotaro, and with the help of his ally the Egyptian fortune teller Brownus Manus, reveals that Jotaro has in fact developed a supernatural ability known as a stand that has run through the family due to the revival of their ancestor's foe Speckles. After thwarting an assassination attempt by transfer student GubGum who is under Speckles thrall, Jotaro and GrimpGromp discover that Mama is dying from his own Stand. Jotaro resolves to hunt down Speckles and Grimpgromp leads him, Brownus, and Gubgum to Cozycord, using their Stands to battle more Stand-wielding negros along the way, gaining allies in the French swordsman Smelly Boy who wishes to avenge the death of his sister, and the stray dong Iggy, before 50 days elapse and Mama dies. Cast Voice cast *Charles Martinet as Jotaro Kujo *Steve Buscemi as Sans Undertale *Nicolas Cage as Speckles *Freddy Freaker as Freddy Freaker *Udo Kier as Blaster and Juarez